Oreimo Season 2 Episode 15
'"My Little Sister is this Cute" '(俺の妹がこんなに可愛い, Ore no Imōto ga Kon'nani Kawaii) is the fifteenth episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was released alongside the fourteenth and sixteenth episodes on August 18, 2013 after being broadcast on OTAKON 2013 in Baltimore, Maryland on August 9, 2013 and on Chiba on August 17, 2013. Synopsis Continued from EP 14 Afterwards, at a hotel, Kirino states that they (Kyousuke and Kirino) cannot actually marry each other, since they are blood-related siblings. Kyousuke, then prods about how Kirino still said that she loves him and that him prodding about the relationship is romantic. Kirino, as always, yelled at him. As the couple were thinking about their plans, Kirino decides to continue to play eroge, since the confession scene in the eroge was bugging her since Kyousuke was confessing to Kirino, ruining everything, well, in Kyousuke's sight, at least. After playing for a while, Kirino saved the game and stopped, stating that she needs to clear some things with Kyousuke. They discussed about their plans for the future, and then just after Kirino whispered into Kyousuke's ear (revealed in EP 16), Kyousuke then agrees to the plan. Continuing with the eroge, however, makes thing awkward for the couple, as the script on the screen says "SEIYA" (A character from the Eroge, talking to her brother) "Wanting sex on the day you confessed? You are really a hopeless man, aren't you" Later, Kyousuke, Kirino, Kuroneko and Saori was at the Cure Maid cafe, as Kirino announces the relationship. Kirino and Kuroneko again bickers about their views on anime just like the first day they met. Just about then, Kyousuke gets a text from Kanako, states that to come to UOX, alone. Just as anyone would anticipated, it is a trap. Kanako confessed to him right on stage, as Kyousuke, being a dense guy and a siscon that he is, replies that he can't answer to her because he already love someone (his sister). Kanako shrugs it off and said that Kyousuke would regret this moment one day. Next morning, Kyousuke wakes up... only to find his sister sleeping next to him. Kyousuke was shocked, and after he was sure that Kirino was asleep he poked her at her breasts. Kirino, although sleeping, was nearly awake at the time, and screamed at Kyousuke and said that he was a pervert. Kyousuke then asks about why did Kirino sleeps right next to him, and Kirino quickly covers it up as testing him to see what he would do, referring the the first eroge Kyousuke played. The two proceeds to have a "ceremony", where the two put their items in each other's room. Just about then, Kyousuke brings up about Kirino's album, only to find out that it has pictures of him. Just then, Kirino made him listen to her notes about her frustration about how she wants to be like her brother, and the fact that someone told her that she could never be with the one she loved. As her younger self asks "what should I do", the two replies "Leave it to me!" Characters By order of appearance: Trivia *In the Light Novel Vol. 12 Chapter 4, after the day of the confession of Kyousuke's love for Kirino and when they officially started dating, Kyousuke and Kirino went to a Game Center with their Otaku friends (Kuroneko and Saori) and then separated from them. There the Kousaka Siblings took a Limited Christmas photobooth picture together. They also later met Akimi Sakurai. These were sadly not adapted into the anime. Quotes Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:OVA